


The Door

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: The door wasn’t supposed to be here, of that I am sure. Doors do not appear on a wall which you’ve walked past more times than you remember. Especially a door like the kind I was looking at.





	The Door

The door wasn’t supposed to be here, of that I am sure. Doors do not appear on a wall which you’ve walked past more times than you remember. Especially a door like the kind I was looking at.  
  
It was a sleek looking thing with an elegant handle, a glossy black paint job, and a keyhole. I ran my hand over it and found no nicks or dents. It was smooth and wooden with a small symbol painted on it. I couldn’t place the symbol but I was drawn to it. I tried to remember where I’ve seen it before but drew a blank. 

I pressed my hand against the symbol and closed my eyes. I didn’t know what I was doing, only doing what felt right at the time.  _ Have I walked through this door before?,  _ I wondered. I felt that I had. The door I walked through must’ve been similar but different enough that I could differentiate between the two. 

I opened my eyes and removed my hand. The hallway seemed smaller now and my breathing quickened. I felt that my lungs were being deflated slowly, like a person letting air out of a balloon through a hole the size of a pin prick. The door was drawing in all of my attention and I was having trouble looking away. 

I lowered myself into a crouch and traced the keyhole. It was old fashion with tiny designs of butterflies carved into it. I forced myself to ignore the churning in my gut and leaned forwards. I closed my eyes and pressed one up against the keyhole. I laid my hand against the floor to steady myself and took a deep breath. With a quick paced heart and goose bumps on my skin I opened my eyes. 

Looking back now, I find that while I remember the shock and fear of what I saw, I can’t remember what it was that frightened me so much. In fact, after I threw myself away from the door and ran out of the hallway, I found that the very memory of the door was blurry. To this day I still can’t remember what symbol was painted on that door.

While I didn’t work up the courage to return to that hallway that day, or for many months, I did eventually return. I found the hallway empty. I ran my hands over the halls, knocked on every inch, and tried to find something that would tell me that I wasn’t crazy. I walked through many other hallways that day but did not find that door. 

I find it strange that I remember almost every detail of that door, including the bone chilling feeling I got, but the symbol escapes me. What did the symbol mean and did it appear anywhere else? I have a feeling it does and also have an inkling that it appears on that other door. The door which I have no memory of but know that I walked through at some point. I think of this door almost daily and yet the thought of running across this door again sets my hair on end. Sadly, I feel that it is inevitable. I will find that door again and this time I will not just be looking through the keyhole. 


End file.
